panelfandomcom-20200215-history
Event list
Event list is made in order to have the events in an order by time periods. *Soul Power 's escape and we hear a mechanic part 's reference *Introducing the characters during the dialog between Raidon and Yasashiku. *End of the school,and introducing Raidon 's family. *Yasuo call Raidon to ask him for a walk at the afternoon. *During the afternoon's walk, Kisho sees that something have their location as target. *All are attacked, with more serious damages on Yasuo. *Raidon is the only one that could move a bit and was selected by the soul power. *After that, the figth with the war machine. "Fight 1 P.a.n.e.l.-War Machine " *At the middle of the figth, we hear a dialog between Kitsune and her mother, telling her to go and search for her brother. But, before Kitsune leaves, her mother hears about an unknown machine somewhere near telling Kitsune to stay indoors waiting to contact with Raidon. *After that, the figth between P.a.n.e.l. and the war machine continues. *The fight ends and Raidon falls unconscious near Ami's home. *Ami finds him, she brings him in her home to try to find cure and get in contact with Midori and Kitsune. *A doctor comes and tells Ami that there is no problem but he mustn't be transfered until he wakes up. *After some hours Raidon returns to his house. *Midori and Kitsune starts asking him what happened. *He explains that he just felt ill while he was returning from the school. *Kitsune doesn't believe him, but she waits because she knows that he tries to hide something. *After that, they go in their room and Kitsune starts asking him what was happening. *Raidon understand that he can 't hide it and it may be better if his sister learns about the whole situation. *During the next day at school, they hear that some of their classmates were missing because of the yesterday's accident. *Raidon realises that Yasashiku, Yasuo and Kiyoshi were missing. *After some days, a train with diamonds is out of control. After, about 5 minutes, it is spread that those diamonds can create a powerful laser. *Raidon tells Kitsune that he must check it. *He leaves and finally catches up the train. *After some investigation, he finds some small machines with the same type of diamond that is stolen and that they start attacking him."Fight 2 P.a.n.e.l.-Lazer Generators" *During this fight he also sees a strange robot telling him that it's name it Buster-Slash. "Fight 3 P.a.n.e.l.-Buster-Slash". *After some time he is finally able to reach the Main Lazer Generators"Fight 4 P.a.n.e.l.-Main Lazer Generators 1 & Fight 5 P.a.n.e.l.-Main Lazer Generators 2" *After that Kiyoshi appears surprising Raidon, which was his classmate and he was also disappeared after the war machine's attack."Fight 6 P.a.n.e.l.-Kiyoshi" *"Lazer Buster get" *After that fight, he returns home during the night and tells Kitsune what happened. *After some days in school, Yasashiku also appears surprising everyone telling that the owner of the Soul Power must appear in the old building of the school in 3 days. *Raidon, knowing that it won't be easy to front his best friend and that he is also good at fighting, he may start training both in fighting and psychoanalyse in order to learn what is happening. *He starts asking everybody he knows for help, without telling them why. *After 3 days, he goes to the old building of his school, and finds Yasashiku."Fight 7 Raidon-Yasashiku" *After the fight, Yasashiku summons 8 Element Users in order to avoid speaking with Raidon"Fight 8 P.a.n.e.l.-Element Users" *Raidon understands that something was happening with Yasashiku. *After that, Yasashiku returns to the base and organise a new plan. *During the school in the next day, Kitsune asks Raidon what was going on with Yasashiku, but she doesn't get an answer. *At the middle of the lesson, a black-out happens. *After three days, which the black-out hadn't stopped, a rumor is spread that the main energy core is damaged and they aren't able to fix it. *Raidon is sent to check if the rumor is true. *When he reaches to the energy center, he finds out that the building is under the secret weapon factory's control. *Near the core, he finds Aiko standing and guarding the ones that were damaging the core."Fight 9 P.a.n.e.l.-Aiko" *"Paralyze Ball get" *It ends up in a draw. *Aiko leaves telling him that she will come again soon. *During the next days, he starts feeling some electricity, which also Kitsune recognises it. *Nozomi starts searching Kitsune. *She finds Kitsune, but she is in school, so she waits until the school is over.